When people have outdoor gatherings, such gatherings have a tendency to attract birds or other animals to the area, which can create an annoyance to the people at the gathering. This is particularly likely when there is food at the gathering, or other elements that birds may find appealing. Similarly, gardens may attract birds and other animals because they include food that the birds or other animals may eat, which can damage the garden.
Scarecrows and other devices have been utilized to scare birds or animals away from an area. However, these devices have drawbacks for consumers. Such devices are limited in how they can be positioned in a particular area, either because they are constructed in a manner that only allows the device to be inserted in the ground, or they can only be used in combination with a mounting structure having a particular shape and dimensions, meaning a particular device can only be used in a particular setting. Other such devices may also include components that are susceptible to damage by weather elements.
What is needed therefore is a bird deterring device that can be adapted for use with mounting structures having a wide range of shapes and sizes so that a consumer can utilize a single device in a number of different locations.